1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exposure device for performing an optical writing operation in an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier.
2. Related Art
In general, a power cable for supplying power to the exposure device from a power source has impedance therein. Accordingly, when an amount of current consumed in the exposure device varies due to the impedance of the power cable, a voltage supplied to the exposure device varies and thus light intensity of the light-emitting elements varies.